


Honesty

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, lewd!Kagami, sorry for the ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is tired of Kagami's constant complains during their lovemaking so he comes up with a little plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first fanfic (don't ask me why it is a smut one) . I hope you enjoy this piece of...."writing" and I would love to hear your opinion about it C:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my native language.

"Hey, Kagamiii~"

"What is it?" The red head asked, busy with eating even though his blue haired boyfriend had finished a long time ago.

"I'm horny. Let's have sex" Aomine answered lazily his head on the table.

Kagami choked on his food and instantly reached for the water to drink. After he had calmed down he gave the dark-skinned boy an angry look.

"What the fuck? Don't you see that I'm eating right now?!" He yelled. "Just what the hell is wrong with you, you pervert?"

"Well you don't eat anymore now. Just shut up and let me do you." Aomine stood up and dragged Kagami to the bedroom while Kagami struggled against him.

"Let me go you jerk! I'm not doing it!"

"Stop bitching around!" The darker boy barked back and threw the smaller guy on the bed.

When Kagami looked up at his lover he could see the hunger in his eyes and gulped. Shit, Aomine wasn't kidding when he told him he was horny. Once he had these lustful eyes there was no turning back.

"Idiot! Just sto-Umph!" Aomine sealed Kagami's mouth with his lips and soon it turned into one hell of a passionate making out. However for Kagami everything went too fast which wasn't a surprise. Aomine was always so unpredictable. A moment ago Too's Ace was kissing him and before Kagami knew it he was already half naked and was left with his boxers only. And so was Aomine.

Aomine just chuckled and said:

"Well Taiga, even though you say stop you're body tells me something else" He leaned against Kagami's ear, whispering "Be more honest, will ya?"

"What the fuck?! Stop talking as if you know everything about me-!" And like a moment ago, Seirin's ace couldn't continue his rant because Aomine kissed him again, this time more roughly. Kagami couldn't help but to sigh into the kiss.

"You're wrong Taiga. I know everything about you and your desires. Your body is just like a book and all I need to do is to read it and understand what the author wants to tell me..." He looked at Kagami. "I have to get the hidden message underneath the surface. Oh ..."

After saying this he gave Kagami a half-mocked grin when he noticed the bulge in Kagami's boxers.

"See? Your little 'friend' here seems to need attention. Just admit it you want this." He breathed into his lover's ears. The power jumper shivered at this and blushed madly. Before he could protest the tanned man already glided his hand under Kagami's boxers touching his manhood slightly...teasingly.

"Fuck...Ahomine...nnh..stop...haaah! D-don't..."

It was too good but at the same time not good enough.

Shit! Kagami wasn't supposed to enjoy it now. He wanted some time to rest but damn everytime Aomine was in the mood Kagami couldn't help but to give in. Although his body and later also his mind desired the touch of the other man the words that came out from his mouth told the opposite. It's true that the red haired man wasn't honest with himself when it came to sex but even if he didn't say it Aomine understood what he really wanted so he can take it...is what he though at first. After some of their lovemaking sessions Aomine decided to teach Kagami a lesson about honesty. And so this night would be the night where Kagami would show his true face.

"The little tiger is still lying~" Too's ace chuckled.

"Who is here a little tige- Ahhh!" The bluehead didn't waste his time and put two already with lube coaked fingers, then three inside Kagami and began to thrust into him as deep as he could.

"Haha what were you saying Taiga?"

Fuck! Sometimes Kagami wanted to punch this idiot in the face if he wasn't the responsible one for giving him these amounts of pleasure

"Y-you little...ahh...shit! I-I'll get you f...for thiiis! Oh god!" Aomine just pushed Kagami's sweet spot, making him arch his back. Slowly but surely Kagami was getting lost in this sweet pleasure. However he needed to pull it together...he couldn't give in...yet. Aomine teased Kagami a little more until he squirmed.

"Hahh..fuck..." Kagami hissed. It was still so embarrassing for him to open up in front of Aomine. Although they were together they were still rivals when it came to basketball. Kagami admired Too's ace and through all their one-on-one matches or when they just spent time together he acted cool in front of his boyfriend, teasing him and saying cool things. But when it came to their lovemaking Aomine would see his vulnerable side and thus the red head tried to protect that bit of pride he had by insulting his boyfriend  
It annoyed Kagami. It annoyed him to no end but he couldn't do anything about it. Not now. Not when he could feel the immense pleasure provided by the man above him.

While Kagami was lost in his thoughts and pleasure Aomine took the opportunity, grabbed the lube to put some on his erection and teased Kagami's entrance before entering him.

"Mhhhhmm...NGHAAA! W-wait! A-Aomine-Ahhh!" Kagami wasn't prepared but Aomine didn't give a damn about it and thrusted deeply into him.

After some thrusts Kagami muttered "I-idioot..ahh ..no...s-stop..."

Without hesitating Aomine stopped. Just like that. Kagami stared at these deep blue eyes.

"Okay, if you say so." And with that Aomine pulled his erection out leaving Kagami's ass completely empty.

"Eh..what?" Kagami was so confused and the tanned man was amused by his reaction. Very good. Everything went according to his little plan.

"What do you mean by 'what'? You said I should stop so I stopped. I'm tired of your complains."

Aomine had to make a steady face without bursting into laughter because Kagami's facial expression was priceless...but in a way also sexy and adorable. His eyes were wide open, his cheeks remarkably red, he breathed uncontrollably and sweat spread all over his face and body.

The red haired boy noticed the eyes on him and looked everywhere but at Aomine. Shit, he felt so self-consious.

While looking away Kagami heard some deep breathing noises...wait a minute.

What...

Aomine began to jerk himself off.

"Hmmm" the blue haired man moaned loudly and Kagami watched him mesmerized. Aomine opened his eyes and saw confusion but also lust in his eyes.

"Heh! If you don't want to I can help myself." Aomine gave him another mocking grin and closed his eyes again.

This made the power jumper kind of furious. He wanted Aomine to...to fuck him. If Kagami thought about it everytime they had sex it had always been mindblowing. It was hot, it was rough, it was amazing.  
Yes, he had to admit that he loved the sex with Aomine and one thing was obviously clear: He loved Aomine. Very much. And this pissed him off sometimes especially when they argued and Aomine's cockiness would reach the highest level. At times like these Kagami wondered which part of Aomine he fell in love with. Then he remembered there were times where he was head over heels for the other man. That often happened when they either ate together and Aomine praised him how good the food was or in their one-on-one matches, despite their fights. So maybe...at least during their lovemaking where both of them were in their most vulnerable state...he could be more honest with Aomine and with himself.

Fuck this! Fuck his pride! He wanted to show him his love! He wanted to feel Aomine! He needed him! Now!

Kagami closed his eyes.

"...-ease..." Aomine swore he heard something from Kagami so he opened his eyes again just to see these wonderful red orbs. Kagami's facial expression changed: The anger and confusion were replaced by lust, hunger...and deep love. Aomine immediately stopped moving and looked at the man underneath him with wide open eyes.

"P-please do it" This was so embarrassing but he really wanted- no, needed Aomine now. He want to feel him deep inside him.

Aomine smirked. Very good. Kagami started to be more honest. Now he just needed to push him a little bit more.

"Hmmm, do what?" He just couldn't stop grinning. This was too good.

"You fucker! You know exactly what I mean! Just do it!" What the hell was this guy thinking? And Kagami was getting more and more impatient plus his manhood needed attention.

"Well, well, you have to be more precise otherwise...I won't understand you."

"Tch!" Kagami hissed and rolled his hips against Aomine's.

"Just...fuck...I need you inside me!"

"Okay~" Kagami was relieved to hear it. He thought he had to be more explicit. Unlike Aomine ,the dirty talk was quite embarrassing for him and it was very different when he cursed. Either way Seirin's Ace didn't care now, he was going to feel Aomine very soon.

Well, kind of.

"W-what are you doing Ahomine?!"

"What? You said you want me inside you. Well I am right now, aren't I?"

"But I didn't mean your fingers!"

Yes, Aomine 'misunderstood' Kagami and thrusted his fingers deep inside him.

"What do you mean then? You said you want to feel me so here I am." The dark blue haired man couldn't surpress the smirk.

"You asshole! J-just...shit...!" he couldn't take it anymore. He needed Aomine now but that fucker teased him way too much.  
Aomine leaned against Kagami and kissed him. This time the red head could feel the difference between this kiss and their previous kisses. It was...sweeter and more gentle. Aomine removed his lips from Kagami's and whispered "You have to tell me exactly what you want, Taiga."

"A-aomine." It was hard to breath. Their hearts were beating furiously.

Too's ace was getting more and more impatient too.

"Hurry, Taiga. Say it or else I'm gonna go crazy." His voice was deep and husky."Beg me, Taiga." Aomine said while poking his erection against his lover's entrance.

"P-please..." Kagami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Reopening his eyes again he stared deeply into those deep blue eyes.

"Please, I need you. F-..." He gulped "Fuck me! Haaah...I- I want your cock deep inside me pounding into me so hard. Please make love to me, Daiki..."

There went his pride but at this point it didn't matter. Luckily Aomine didn't care either and like a magic spell he obeyed Kagami's request. He positioned himself between his boyfirend's legs and without any warning he reentered him, stretching the man underneath him widely.

"A-ahhhh! Y-yes! Daiki! Uhnnh~!" The red haired man screamed, letting everything out, finally breaking his last restraints while panting harshly.

"Ha..haaah" Aomine breathed deeply. Wow, who knew that Kagami was actually that perverted? But who cared, this was actually much better. To see Kagami screaming and begging for him boasted the dark skinned man's ego immensely

"Haah! Haaah! Nghh-! D-daikii! MORE!"

"Haha, I -ngh- knew it you want it. Does it feel that good?"

"Y-yes, more...ahhh! Please let me feel you more- AHH!"

The power jumper moaned loudly and arched his back when Aomine successfully hit his sweet spot.

"Very well then. I'll give you everything from me, Bakagami" The blue haired boy chuckled and kissed his boyfiend with passion.

Kagami moaned wantonly into the kiss and hugged the man who gave him this much of pleasure tightly, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and his legs wrapping around his waist. Aomine didn't waste his time and kept his rhythm steady fucking Kagami with all his might.

For a moment only the sounds of wet slapping, bed creaking and deep moans from the couple could be heard. Soon both of them felt their orgasms approaching and Aomine thrusted into the red head even more roughly making sure to hit his prostate.

"Daiki! Daiki! Daikii~! Ahhhh! Oh god, I can't! I-I'm gonna come!" Kagami was losing control, his body trembling but the most important thing for him right now was to enjoy this overwhelming pleasure.

"M-me too, Taiga!" They were close. But wow for Aomine this was pure bliss and thought that this was the best sex they ever had.

"Daiki! Please let's come together! I'm begging you! Ahh please fill me uuup-! Ahh! Comin-!"

"Taiga!"

And after a few more furious thrusts Aomine and Kagami reached their climax, screaming each others names and both of them didn't care if someone could hear them.

The couple was panting hard, hearts beating fast. They were trembling from their powerful orgasm, still hugging each other tightly and just enjoying the afterglow for a while.

Aomine was the first who calmed down enough to slip out of Kagami so he could lie beside him.

"...You still alive?" Aomine asked .

Kagami grabbed the covers and put them over his body so he could hide from Aomine. How could he face him now after...after acting so lewd?

"Bakagami" Aomine laughed softly and cuddled his stupid lover. "I love you"

There was it again. This side of Aomine which made Kagami feel so weak and made his heart doki doki. He wanted to say something but he was too tired now...

Maybe for once in a while he should do him a favour but he would think about it later and so the stupid lovers drifted of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god....Kagami is somewhat OOC....AGAIN (I'm so sorry OTL)


End file.
